1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to power connectors and more particularly to a waterproof electric plug or receptacle for a light string including a plurality of LED (light-emitting diode) bulbs.
2. Description of Related Art
One conventional type of Christmas light string is comprised of a plurality of LED bulbs. Electrical components of an electric plug or receptacle for the conventional Christmas light string are required to be waterproof since such type of conventional Christmas light string is typically disposed in an outdoor environment. Unfortunately, waterproof performance of such type of conventional Christmas light string is very poor. Thus, a need for improvement exists.